


All of You

by Moth1988



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Sloppy Makeouts, Thighs, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moth1988/pseuds/Moth1988
Summary: After one too many self-depricating jokes, Max finally snaps.I.e. Max wants to show Sam how handsome he is by any means necessary.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> I had this specific kink requested by a friend and it honestly took so much research to actually replicate ! Hope he enjoys it lmao !
> 
> I know it's a bit different than what I've portrayed before, and I really hope you guys don't mind that! 
> 
> This work also discusses body image issues, so if you aren't comfortable with that, please don't force yourself to read this! I have many other works if this one isn't quite your cup of tea!
> 
> Anyhow I hope you guys enjoy! :) 💕

It'd started out innocent enough. 

Hell, most things between them usually did. It was more rare for it _not_ to, didn't mean his little buddy didn't surprise him everytime though.

And there sure as hell ain't anything 'innocent' about that request of his.

"I'm sorry uh, you wanna do _what_ now...?"

* * *

The whole thing was predated with one comment. Just a simple, casual joke and not one unlike any Sam had made before. Sure, it may have been a little bit self-depricating, but nothing outstandingly horrible. Heck, maybe Max had just been pushed past his tipping point. The guy never did _love_ when he made comments about himself like that.

Hey, he couldn't help it. He never would outright _say_ it past the occasional quip at his own expense, but he sure wasn't the picture of 'body positivity'. It ain't something he likes to think on too hard, definitely not something he'd ever really want to talk about.

Maybe he should have held off til' things got less heated. The guy had been flirting with him all day, the very definition of a tease with those lusty looks and suggestive comments he'd been giving him. They'd been at it from the moment they got home, all sloppy kisses and clumsy hands the moment he'd gotten a chance to lock the front door. 

Max had been so adamant about taking his shirt off, nearly popping the buttons off completely when he undid the thing. It wasn't Max's fault that Sam was so unconfident, and it wasn't _his_ fault Sam had thought that poking a bit of fun at himself would maybe make him feel less awkward about it. 

"Don't get what you're so eager for, little buddy," He'd laughed, the sound coming out more awkward and timid than he'd intended. "Ain't much to look at, really."

Guess he's really in it this time though. Especially when Max is quite literally eye-to-eye with him. He's holding on so tight to his collar, somehow managing to hold his own self up by sheer willpower alone. At least, that's what Sam's guessing, seeing as his feet are braced against his chest and the one thing holding him afloat is his own steady grip on Sam's tie and collar.

"Shut the hell up, Sam!" 

Gosh, the aggressive tone in his voice would probably be kinda amusing if under any other circumstance. Or concerning, it just kind of depended on the tone of voice his little buddy used. Right now though, the guy seemingly means well when he glares at him. Can't be sure, though, and he can't help but lean away and gulp with an instinctual nervousness.

"You're _handsome_ and just 'bout the definition of freakin' _perfect_. Stop sayin' that bull about yourself! It ain't true!"

Sam swears his partner sounds downright _personally_ offended, like he did him wrong just by dogging on himself once or twice. 'Handsome'? Heck, Max must have some strange tastes in men, especially so if he ended up with him.

Max eyes him hard. Hard enough that he swears the guy's glare is boring straight into him, deep enough that it has his stomach fluttering with nervousness. 

Or, well, he _assumes_ it's nervousness. 

It'd be kinda weird otherwise, right? He's oughta just be a bit flustered by the praise. Nothing more than that.

"Uhm," He stammers, after a second or two of leering between them. Max's gaze doesn't falter, persistent against his own anxiousness. It makes it hard to look away from him, just because of that glaring look on his face. "That's kind of ya, Max." He mutters, quiet and mumbled. "Sorry for bringin' down the mood, heh."

What exactly can he say to respond to that?

Kind of makes him feel even more self-conscious than he already is, blistering under a gaze as intense as his. The guy looks pretty damn fed-up.

"I just can't understand it, Sam! Ya always say things like that, like you're so horrible to look at when you're really the _best_ lookin' guy I've seen!" He looks genuinely frustrated, and Sam can't bring himself to question the guy's integrity. 

He sure as hell don't agree with him; he really can't see where the guy's coming from, despite how genuine he sounds. But it seems like Max is being honest. "Uh, ya mean that, little buddy?" 

The lagamorph growls in frustration, a quiet rumble coming from his chest. It ain't intimidating in the slightest, not to him, but it sure as hell gets his point across. " _Yes_ , Sam!" 

Sam cracks a smile at his exasperated partner. "I don't understand what ya like so much about it, pal. I just don't get what ya find that _attractive_. It ain't nothin' special."

That's just about the understatement of the century. He can't even remember the last time he actually exercised, past the occasional chase of a crook. He ain't the most active guy, he's soft and rounded and there ain't nothing appealing about that. Not that he can see, and he'd suspect his partner was lying to him to spare his feelings or something if that was actually anything Max would ever do.

When the guy's convinced of something, there ain't a likely chance of changing his mind. And he sounds pretty damn convinced.  
  
"What don't ya like, Sam?"  
  
Confusion oozes through his tone, like he can't quite grasp the fact that Sam ain't a big fan of his figure.

It's silly to worry about it so much, so why does that one question have dread pooling in his gut?

"Uh," He gives an awkward laugh. What _don't_ he like? A better question would be asking what he _does_. Even he's not sure he's got an answer to that one, though.

Might as well be honest with him, he's dug himself into a deep enough grave as it is. "All of it?" 

Max's expression falls just slightly, going from a look of annoyance and frustration to distraught, like someone just _really_ caught him off-guard. He looks almost like someone just told him something horrifically sad. "Ya ain't gonna change your mind, are ya?" His partner murmers, and Sam just stays quiet. The guy looks upset enough as it is, and he doesn't want to dig himself any deeper. 

It ain't an easy thing to explain to his partner, it's not something he's ever had to really put into words before, but it isn't often that he saw a look like _that_ on Max's face.

"Can ya name one thing? I wanna try an' understand it."

He laughs, the odd turn of conversation almost reminding himself of a particularly tense session of psychotherapy. "That's a strange thing t' ask, Max..."

He's quick to reply, expression almost pleading. "Humor me?"

Sam never could say 'no' to those pretty brown eyes of his. Not when he sounds so genuine.

And it's sweet of the guy to be so concerned; he just hadn't expected him to get as upset as he did. Guess he didn't expect him to really care all that much about something as silly as that.

"Geez, pal, ya almost sound like Sybil." Max doesn't respond to the joke, and it's strange to see him so serious. He can't bring himself to deny him of what he's asking. Hell, it's simple enough, it shouldn't be making him so nervous in the first place. "Gosh, okay. I dunno uh," He rubs at the back of his neck when he pauses to think about it, and he lets out a deep sigh to steel his nerves. Something about fortuitously discussing his deep-seeded insecurities has him feeling exceedingly awkward and he just can't quite shake it. "My uh, my thighs I guess? Legs? Somethin' or another, can't seem to lose any weight there."

Max scans his expression for a second or two, seemingly coming to some kind of conclusion and letting go of the shirt's thin material when he jumps down. "Ya _serious_? It's one of my favorite parts of ya, Sam!" He grins up at him. "Makes ya so comfy, like a pillow!" He must've seen the twitch in his expression, because he's rushing to recover. "That ain't a _bad_ thing, Sam! All soft and junk, makes for the best naps."  
  
Sam gives him a small smile. "That's sweet, little pal." Max's expression falters just a little bit, just enough to notice.

"I can tell ya just don't believe me, do ya?"

He chuckles, shoving his hands into his pockets with a slight shake of his head. "Nah, it's still nice of ya to say so, though."

His rampant little buddy crosses his arms over his chest. "You're one stubborn guy, Sam." He mutters, and Sam can't quite repress the urge to ruffle the fur on top of his cute little head. He'd adorable when he's frustrated.

"Heh, maybe. Guess I just can't see your angle, little buddy." 

His partner cocks his head at him. "My angle?" He looks him up-and-down, almost like he's sizing him up before he cracks a smile again. "My angle that you're a beautiful man, ya ain't _seein_ ' that?" 

Another shrug.

His partner steps towards him, this particular look on his face that Sam can't quite read. "Guess I'll just have t' show ya what I mean then, huh?"

Max takes another step closer to him, and something about the way he says that is strangely familiar. " _Show_ me?"

He grins up at him, keen teeth glaring with intent. "Yeah," It's kind of cute, the way Max stands on his tip-toes to reach him, then he's yanking him down by his tie and the phrase 'cute' goes right out the open window. He pulls him down to his level, and he somehow manages to not topple over when Max kisses him. 

He's damn _determined_ , that's for sure. He wraps the tie around his hand and keeps it there clenched in his fist when he presses against him. Sam's eyes go wide in surprise, but it's only a second or two before he relaxes into it. 

He can't help it, his partner's a damn good kisser, somehow. He ain't too sure of _how_ it works, considering those piercing fangs of his, but he really doesn't care. Max manages not to bite him when he finally parts his lips and lets him in. 

One of Max's free hands roam to paw at his face, fiddling with his coarse fur and purring somewhere deep in his throat. Sam smiles into it. It's hard _not_ to when Max makes a sound as sweet as that one.

His head's spinning, vision fuzzy when Max parts away from him and grins at him. Somehow, Sam has a feeling that ain't the end of whatever Max has planned for him tonight. "I wanna _show ya_ ; d'ya think ya get what I mean now, Sam?" 

Sam feels his mouth go dry, and he can't quite find the words to reply to him. "Yeah I uh, I think so."

Max giggles, patting his cheek and letting him go. "That okay with ya, big guy?" 

Sam swallows hard, straightening his tie and trying to will away the flush under his fur when he gives a shallow nod. 

His partner giggles. "'Kay, good! 'Cause I uh, I have an _idea_..." Sam represses the urge to groan. That never did mean anything good, coming from Max.

He trusts him, though, and he's not going to reject him without at least hearing him out. Besides, it can't be _that_ odd, can it? "What d'ya have in mind?"

He grins up at him, almost wicked in his mirth when he eyes him. "Ya really wanna hear it?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Yes, little buddy, can't say I ain't a bit nervous but uh, I definitely wanna hear what ya have in mind." Max has definitely peaked his curiosity, at least.

He grins wider. "I wanna fuck your thighs."

Silence follows. 

Did uh, did he hear him right? 

"I'm sorry uh, you wanna do _what_ now...?"

His partner's smile never wavers. "Ya just put those pretty legs of yours together and let me do the rest!"

He scratches at the back of his neck. "Uh... why, little buddy?" He lets out an awkward laugh. He definitely wasn't expecting that one. "Not that I'm uh, _against_ the idea, just don't understand why'd ya wanna do a thing like that..."

"Mm it's simple enough, Sam! I think your thighs are pretty and I wanna--"

'Pretty'? Shoot, he ain't gonna say no to that. Must really mean what he says, asking for something like that. His partner's always been blunt, but even _he's_ reeling at the obscenity of that request. 

Sam's pretty sure he's gonna combust if Max says it again, so he cuts in. "And that's gonna feel _good_ to you?"

Max nods. "It'll feel good for you too, ya just gotta trust me a lil' here!"

He's not really sure he even wants to know where Max learned of such an act. He doesn't really understand it, the whole appeal, but if that's what his little buddy wants to do, then he ain't gonna protest.

His pal's boldness definitely has him a bit flustered, but he swallows it down with a small smile and a nervous shrug. "Can't see a reason not to, little buddy." 

His pal grins _wider_ , somehow, guess he has always been known for breaking the laws of both reality and physics. He yanks one of his hands from his pockets and takes it in his own, linking their fingers together and pulling him towards him. "It'll be _real_ fun, I promise!" He pulls him forward and along with him, dragging him towards their bedroom. 

His nerves are starting to set in, not in an especially bad way, but the kind of way that makes his heart race and paws sweaty when the intimacy of it all starts to become a reality. 

What exactly does Max have planned? He ain't gonna repeat the vulgar things his little buddy just said, but he's got no idea what it means, past the obvious. How the hell does that even _work_? And why does the implication alone have his stomach fluttering? 

God knows, but he guesses he's about to find out, ain't he?

Max pulls him inside their bedroom and Sam follows behind, taking the liberty to lock the door behind them. 

He must've shown something on his face, because Max is laughing again. " _Relax_ , Sam! I ain't gonna do anything ya don't want me t'. Just sit down for a second, will ya?"

He does just that, taking a seat on the bed and fiddling with his tie. He definitely isn't against the idea, but he still just can't quite see the appeal. "I trust ya, Max." 

That's all his pal needs before he's hopping onto Sam's lap and kissing him again. His hands fist at his shirt, clenching tightly to the worn fabric when he presses hard against him. He's even more firm this time around, lips parting right when Sam relaxes under his touch and pressing as close as he can go. Feels like he's trying to prove something.

He lets go of his shirt, hands pressing firm against his chest and urging him flat onto the bed. Sam follows his lead, making a little ' _oof_ ' sound against his pal's lips when he falls back. Max just crawls onto his chest, giggling and almost giddy when he parts and takes his face in his hands. He's hovering just above him, only an inch or two when he looks down at him. "You're lookin' less nervous now, Sam." He teases with a final kiss to his nose. "Ya still wanna do this?"  
  
Sam smiles up at him. It's real sweet of the guy to be so considerate, but he's more than ready for Max to show him just what exactly he's been thinking about. "If ya meant those things ya said earlier, than yeah, 'course I do. Don't really have a _clue_ what I'm doin', though." He admits with a laugh. 

Max seems to get the picture, stroking his paw across Sam's cheek. "All ya gotta do is relax, okay? Let me take care of the rest." He smiles at him, genuineness seeping in and softening his usual high and optimistic tone. "Just lemme know if ya don't like it, 'kay? It ain't anythin' we've uh, done _before_."

With a small nod, Max is kissing him again. His paws caress at his face, as gentle as he's ever known the guy to be as he does so. His own hands clumsily wander to his partner's back, tracing up-and-down in an attempt at a soothing motion.

He's never known just what to do with his hands...

It seems to be doing the job, though, telling by the way Max smiles into the kiss and presses closer. He pulls away just for a second, breath coming out in warm little pants when he eyes his partner below him. "'M gonna uh, go slow, 'kay? Just trust the process." Then he's back on him again, paws never leaving his face when Max tilts his head for an easier angle. 

His tongue's soft when he presses it into Sam's mouth, delving into him in a way that makes his heart feel like it's trying to hammer it's way out of his chest. His head's swimming, hands running down Max's sides and resting on his backside. He hears the smallest sound come from him, a quiet ' _Mm_!' like the action surprised him, and he can't help but feel proud of himself for making the guy gasp like that.

He knows Max is going for the whole 'domineering' angle here, but he's just too easy to rile up. Too cute, too, though his pal hates being told that. Max doesn't seem to mind too much at the moment, though, lips parted and relaxing above him when he squeezes just below his tail.

His tongue presses in against his, and only then is he aware enough to realize one of his partner's hands have drifted away from his face. Sam feels one hand carefully pawing at the half-hard mass in his pants, and he can't contain the small startled gasp that makes it's way out and against his partner's mouth. 

Damn, the guy sure knows how to use his hands, don't he?

Max laughs, quiet against his lips when Sam makes another small groaning sound in return. His paw stills, gripping him in his smaller hand and parting to look at him with a grin of self-satisfaction on his face. He doesn't say a word, just squeezes his dick and watches the way Sam's expression shifts. 

" _God_ , Max," He gasps under his breath, his own hands firm on Max's backside. He knows the guy likes to watch him squirm, a never-ending tease when he palms at him through his trousers. "Can ya hurry it up a lil'?" 

His partner giggles, being given exactly what he wants, he seems satisfied enough with Sam's blatant impatience. "Geez, Sam, ya _that_ horny?"

He swallows hard, and Max just giggles harder at his flustered state. His partner has definitely never been known for being subtle. "When you're touchin' me like _that_ I am." 

Max is just about the picture of smug when he leans up and looks down at him. "Heh, what can I say? I'm good with my hands." He winks at him with a little grin before rolling off of him and hopping onto the floor. He hums, looking Sam up and down with a concentrated frown on his face. "Hmm, this is gonna be interestin'..."

He pulls himself up, rubbing the back of his neck and staring down at his lap, another wave of self-doubt rushing in that he can't quite seem to smother. "'Cause I'm err... _bigger_ , right?"

The lagomorph snaps himself out of his focused daze and tilting his head. "What? _No_! Because I'm nearly three feet shorter than you are, Sam!" Another smooth wink. " _That_ ain't gonna be a problem at all." 

Oh, yeah. Sam kind of forgot about that. Both Max's short stature and how exactly he's going to do what he's wanting to do. 

He ain't too sure of how it works, but he's aching enough to do just about anything the guy asks him to. 

"Think it'd be fine if I uh," He tugs at his pants, the material starting to feel more and more tight by the second. "Take these off?"

His little buddy grins up at him. "Please!"

His partner watches him with a thoughtful gaze when he unbuckles his trousers and tugs them down his legs and off of him. Without really watching what he's doing, he shucks his boxers off, too. He throws them to the side of the bed, sitting on his knees with his thighs together and trying his best not to acknowledge the feeling of self-consciousness that hits him. He keeps his eyes on the bedsheets. "How's this?"

Max makes a small purring sound. " _Perfect_ ," The lagomorph hops onto the bed infront of him, sitting tall on his knees and taking his face in his hands again before kissing him. It's short but sweet when he pulls away, eyes heavy when he looks over him. "Ya look wonderful, Sam." 

He smiles at him, and there's a moment or two between them of genuine adoration before Sam's nerves get the best of him. "So uh, how's this work, Max? I mean the whole uhm," He stammers. "You know..."

His partner smiles wide. "Oh! _Right_ , yeah!" He laughs, still holding Sam's face. "'Kay uh, this may sound weird but I swear it's gonna be worth it..."

Sam can't help but chuckle at the guy's determination. "I trust ya, pal. Really do make it sound like you've had some sorta experience, though."  
  
His little buddy flushes pink with a nervous little giggle. "Uhm, I may have been... thinkin' about it for awhile now." He notices the way Sam's eyes widen and he laughs. "I can't _help_ it, Sam! Those legs of yours could kill a man, I swear it! Can't help but fantasize a lil' bit." He doesn't look away, hands wandering to grasp at Sam's backside and pull him closer. They're just about face-to-face, and it makes it pretty damn difficult to hide the surprised yelp he lets out when Max grabs him.

Guess the guy had to get a bit of payback for all of his groping eventually, and he definitely ain't gonna complain about it. "What do ya need me to do, Max?" 

His little buddy hums, squeezing at his backside before his hands move to rest at his back. "Can ya sit up on your knees? Like I am?" 

He does just that, sitting a bit straighter up. "Like this?"

"Yeah! Perfect, think ya can stay like that for a bit? It ain't too uncomfortable for ya or anythin'?" 

Sam nods. "Nah, it's fine, little buddy." 

Max shifts to wrap his arms around Sam's neck, pushing in closer to him with a small purr against his shoulder. "Good, now you've just gotta let me take care of the rest, 'kay? Just relax and I'll show ya what I mean." 

His pal goes quiet, resting his head against his shoulder almost like he's hugging him when he presses just a bit closer. He can't quite see what the guy's doing, but he trusts him enough to just relax into it. He feels one paw reaching between the both of them to slightly pry his thighs apart. He shivers at the touch, just about trembling with sensitivity when Max's paw brushes up against him. He follows his lead, thighs pulling apart just slightly and being rewarded with gentle hands grasping at the soft and giving skin.

He keeps his paws on Max's back, just slightly above his twitching tail when he feels something poking at him. His partner keeps his arms wrapped around his neck, and he hears a small gasping sigh when something stiff presses inbetween his legs. 

It's probably the strangest thing he's felt in awhile, particularly in the bedroom, not to say it ain't a _pleasant_ sensation, by any means, especially with the little sounds his pal's making right in his ear. It's just unfamiliar when Max's bare prick brushes against his when he pushes into the small gap between his thighs. " _Ahh, Sam_ ," He gasps, wavering and quiet when he holds on tighter to him. "Ya feel so _nice_..."  
  
He chuckles, pulling the guy as close to him as can be when he delves in between his legs completely. "Yeah?" He really didn't expect for it to feel as good as it does, closing his legs around his partner when he brushes against the underside of his straining prick and closing his eyes to take in the heady sensation.

Sam hears him gasp again, paws trembling when he wraps his arms tighter around his neck and presses his grin against his shoulder. "Mhm," He mumbles. "So _good_ , everythin' about ya is so good." He laughs, pulling out from the little gap and then back in. It's so warm, and every bit of him is tingling with sensitivity from the bare stimulation. 

His little pal speaks up again, words quiet against his fur. "I'm uh, havin' a hard time puttin' it into words, Sam." He admits, nuzzling against the fur on his shoulder. "But I really love how you're so nice t' hold onto." He gasps again, pushing in deep and making Sam whimper with the sudden sensation. It's something he can't quite put into words, how thoroughly intimate it feels, skin-on-skin in a way that he ain't ever felt before. "That feel okay, doll?"

He nods, dull claws digging into Max's pale skin. The guy doesn't seem to notice, or at least he doesn't seem to mind. "Yeah, feels kinda uh..." 

His partner laughs. "Strange?"

"A lil' bit, but it feels nice." He admits when his partner brushes back up against him. "Said you've been uh, thinkin' 'bout this for _awhile_?" 

Max stutters his hips into the gap again with a small sound, and Sam tightens around him again. "Heh, maybe a lil' bit. Your figure could kill a man, Sam. I ain't an exception..."

He smiles against Max's fur, and he can't help the disbelief that bleeds through into his tone. It ain't the first time his little buddy's said something as sweet as that, but it's still something that has him dizzy. "Ya really feel that way?"

Another small nod. "You're _stunnin_ ', all of ya." He pushes in close to him again with a small pause. His voice is quiet, almost uncharacteristically so when he breaths out against him. His pal sounds honest, so sure of what he's saying but near nervous all the same. "I really mean that. I know ya don't believe me, but I think you're the most beautiful guy I've ever seen. I know uh, know ya don't see that but it don't change anythin' at all." 

He pulls back with a small sound, taking Sam's face in his hands and looking over his expression. "Ya get what I mean, Sam?"

He swallows hard, blinking back the wetness forming in his eyes and trying real hard not to completely lose it. He'd never been the best with accepting compliments, especially when they're as genuine as that one.

Still, he believes him. Max ain't the type to really be dishonest; the guy's usually too honest, frankly. So he doesn't doubt his partner truly believes in what he's saying, especially with the way he's eyeing him right now.

Max's eyebrows furrow in concern, but he's still smiling at him. "Sam? Ya okay?" 

He just nods, and Max kisses him for a second or two before pulling back again. "I ain't goin' too fast or anythin' for ya, am I?"

Sam just smiles at him. It's sweet, Max usually ain't the one to take control, so to speak. He's so careful, so gentle with him even though the guy probably couldn't hurt him if he tried.

"You're doin' great, little buddy. Keep doin' whatever you're doin'."

His partner rests his head against his shoulder again, arms still wrapped around his neck. "Think I can go a lil' faster?"

He rests a paw against his partner's back. "Sounds good to me, pal."

Max presses into the tight gap once again, pushed flush against him and right underneath his straining dick. Sam can't help but press his legs together tighter, more than just desperate for any kind of friction to relieve the ache. He hears his partner's labored breathing hitch, warm against his cheek when he starts to pick up a somewhat steady pace.

With each deep thrust, he brushes up against him, bare and wildly intimate when he does so. 

Sam bites back a shrill whine, thighs pressed together tight when Max pushes in deep between them. He's so close to him, just about flush entirely once again when he's pushing in deep with a little shuddering moan. 

"Ahh, _baby_ ," His partner purrs right by his ear. "You're _great_ at this." 

Sam bites back a whimper in response, fingertips digging into the soft skin on his partner's back. He's straining against Max's stomach, the rest of him being pressed up against by the thrusts. He can't find words to communicate how exactly it feels, but his small groan is apparently telling enough for his partner.

Max presses in deep again with shaky movements. "That feel nice?"

Sam holds him onto tighter. "Mhm, keep goin'."

It's not long before his partner's movements become near unstable, tinged with a sort of desperation as he keeps up the pace. "Ya close, pal?"

Max keeps up the pace. "Y-yeah, 'm gettin' there..." He gasps when he presses flush again. "Ahh," He pauses with a little whine, and he tenses up but doesn't quite come undone yet when Sam pulls him closer. " _Saaam_ I--" 

His hands stroke at his back and revel in the gasping and shaky sound he makes when he pulls him closer. "Shh, it's okay," He calms him, pressing his hips against his own. "I've got ya, pal."

That seems to do it. He lets out a louder moan this time around, a trembling cry when he cums. Sam's never been the most sensitive, at least not in moments like this, but a final purr of his name and the warmth gushing inbetween his thighs is enough to tip him over.

He knew he was close, but Sam didn't think his little buddy just crying out his name was enough to get him off. He's not complaining, though, holding on tight to his partner and burying his snout in Max's shoulder when he makes his own stifled moan. He's not sure exactly what he says, moreso focused on the strangely appealing feeling of warmth flooding and dripping between his legs. _Shit_ , he didn't know it was so warm. Usually didn't feel it like this, he guesses. It's nice, and he finds himself pressing his thighs together to linger in the strange sensation when his partner pulls out from between them.

His little buddy slumps in his arms with labored breaths, and suddenly he's glad the guy's as small as he is. He doesn't think about that sometimes, not until he's holding him all docile and calm like this and finds that Max looks almost peaceful. He looks up at him with a big grin on his face, eyes lidded and face red. " _Shit_ , wow," He mutters, nuzzling at Sam's hand when he goes to hold his face. "That was _somethin_ '!"

Sam laughs, smooching him on his fluffy head and pulling him down to the bed with him. He falls down further on his knees, surprised he isn't aching from holding that one position for so long, and keeps Max bundled in his arms. "I'd say so, little pal. Never felt a thing like _that_ before." He just barely surpresses a shiver at the feeling of luke-warm fluid dripping down his thighs and onto the bed. It _did_ feel nice, just moreso when it was still warm. "Felt pretty nice, actually." He laughs quietly in admittance, steadily spreading his thighs apart underneath his pal and trying not to focus too much on how sticky it is. 

"Ya liked it, then? I know it was kinda strange, but I thought it'd be fun!" 

He presses his tired smile into his partner's fur. "Of course I did, little buddy. Woulda said so otherwise, and probably wouldn't have..." He trails off with an awkward laugh, eyeing the fluid between his legs with a small cringe. "Well, _y'know_."

His partner laughs, looking down between them. "That's kinda gross, Sam!" 

"Most of it's _yours_ , pal." 

Max groans in mild disgust, but he doesn't move to get out of his lap. It's quiet, but only for a few moments before his partner decided to break it. "Ya know... I meant what I said, Sam." He murmurs, face pressed against his fur. "I dunno how t' put it into words, not really, but I uh," He looks up at him, and Sam swears the guy turns a darker shade of pink when he does. "I think you're just _stunnin_ ', Sam, best lookin' guy I've _ever_ known." He sighs, face pressed into the canine's fur. "That's pretty corny, ain't it, Sam? Just sounds stupid, I dunno what 'm tryin' to say." 

Sam leans down to kiss his head. "It ain't 'stupid', don't look so glum, pal." He can't help but chuckle to himself at the sound Max makes it return, a disgruntled groan stifled by Sam's fur. "It's _alright_ , I get what you're goin' for here." He pets him on the back. If there's any time to be honest, he guesses it's right now. "I just don't get the whole appeal, y'know?" He gets a confused look cast up at him. "Of what ya see in me, I guess."

What the guy's trying to say ain't difficult to understand, especially with all of what he said in the throws of passion earlier on. 

Heck, he just doesn't know what to say.

"You're just so _handsome_ ," Max mutters, and his voice drawls thick with the exhaustion of a particularly heated night, still hiding his face. "It doesn't make sense why ya say the things ya do. I just wanted to uh, show ya how _nice_ I think ya really are." He sighs, finally looking back up at him. " _Everythin_ ' about ya is wonderful, Sam. I can't stand t' hear ya put yourself down when I can't do a _thing_ to make ya think any different. You're _amazin_ '."

Gosh, okay, he really wasn't expecting to nearly cry _twice_ today. He swallows thickly, pushing down the lump growing steady in his throat when Max keeps his eyes on him. He ain't gonna cry, doesn't want to ruin the sweet moment.

Max has always had the uncanny ability to know what he's thinking, though, wrapping his arms around his neck again and pulling himself up to level with him. "Sammy, don't _cry_! It's the truth, ya big lug." He kisses Sam's cheek before he rests his head on his shoulder and nuzzles into the fur. "You're beautiful, prettiest guy I've _ever_ seen. Why would ya ever think anythin' else?"

He keeps his hands steady on Max's back, holding his partner close again and closing his eyes to try and focus on willing the feeling away. It takes him a moment or two of holding the lagomorph in his arms until he finds any words. "You're the sweetest guy when ya wanna be..." Max laughs, pulling back again to look at his face.

"it's worth the shred of my dignity to see ya smile, Sam." 

He laughs. "Now _that's_ corny, Max. C'mon, ya haven't gone soft on me, have ya?" 

The lagomorph rolls his eyes with a little scoff. "Pshh, _no_! Of course not! It's just the after-glow talkin', ain't my fault!"  
  
Sam doesn't buy that for a second. "Sure, Max. Whatever helps ya sleep at night."

His partner shifts in his lap, eyeing the fluid on the both of them and wrinkling his nose. "I think we should go shower, Sam. This crap's startin' to dry and it's gonna take ages t' get out." 

Sam hums in response, resting his snout ontop of Max's head and wrapping his arms around him. "Gotta take care of that pretty fur of yours, don't ya?" 

His partner giggles. "It doesn't look this pretty on it's own, Sam! Now c'mon," He wiggles in Sam's grasp half-heartedly. "I don't wanna get up, neither, but it's _gross_ and it's _everywhere_." 

Sam can't argue with that, it definitely ain't a _comfortable_ sensation by any means. 

He sighs. "Alright, alright, guess ya have a point." He runs a paw over his face when Max jumps off of his lap and Sam stretches wide, yawning at the drowsiness that has already begun to seep it's way in. 

His pal stands there, patiently waiting for him to pull his ass out of bed and get moving. His patience wears fast, though, and he takes ahold of his hand to drag him along. "C'mon, big guy." 

Sam follows without much complaint. "Let's go, little buddy. Lead the way."


End file.
